WITCH Rewrite
by Artemisia Selene
Summary: So this is a total rewrite of the W.I.T.C.H series! It will kinda follow the basic storyline of the actual series, but there will be changes! I know that my summary is bad, but the story is better! This is a WillxCaleb story, so be warned WxC haters!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Oracle, the Guardians are weak without their leader! She needs to be found before they are destroyed by Phobos's forces!"

The wise man turned around to face the old woman confronting him. Many years have passed since her prime, but she was still very strong, even though age has weakened her bones.

"Fear not, Yan-Lin, for the heart will choose a leader in due time. Until then the guardians will simply have to do their best with what they are given."

Yan-Lin blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "My apologies, Wise One, but I am very worried about the girls, and it is becoming increasingly difficult to send them out there when they are not at full strength."

The Oracle looked at the lady standing in front of him fondly, remembering the small but strong spirit she was all those years ago, and still is. "I understand your fears, but I cannot help. The heart of Candraca will choose a Keeper in its own time. I cannot force it to choose, and I cannot force the leader to come forward."

The old woman nodded, her head held high. "Thank you, Oracle. Your words will make my burden much easier to bear."

The oracle looked sadly at Yan-Lin, who was clearly trying to mask her pain. "Fear not, my old friend. The Keeper of the heart make herself known, and she will be just the person needed to help the others complete their mission."

Yan-Lin bowed as she left, the oracles words still ringing in her ears. The keeper will make herself known, the heart will choose a Keeper, and the Keeper will come forward. _For my girls I hope so. I seriously hope so._

**So that was the prologue of my new story! It is going to be a kind of rewrite, but I will be changing a few things, since I haven't seen the entire series of anything. Please RnR, and if anybody could recommend me some other WITCH rewrites then i would be eterinally grateful. Bye!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark, the only light coming from the full moon. All was silent, and the darkness was still. But inside the training area, for the warriors of the realm Argumentum, a single person was still awake. A single person was training, slashing at the practice dummies with a silver sword, and flipping off the walls to land in a crouch. A long, silver streaked black braid swung through the air, and the inquisitive purple eyes of the academy's ward flashed around the room, never still, even though their sight was hidden by a black blindfold. Her body was the same, constantly in motion, constantly aware.

And it was a good thing she was. A sudden but small gust of air hit her back, and she moved with frightening speed to intercept what would have been a killing blow. The young warrior parried blow after blow, always intercepting each before it hit its intended target, reading the wind and the shadows. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold, but it did not inhibit her ability to see the room, and see each and every attack as it came. Her ears were blocked, plugged up with candle wax, but the small eddies of air that brushed her ears told her enough.

The attacker was tall, and obviously male. Hair, long and coarse, dragged across her skin, and with it she gained the sensation of grey. Shock rushed through her veins. There was only one person in the academy that was like that, one person who she had never officially met, but knew every story and legend about.

With a slight grunt she disengaged herself, flipping backwards before flying straight up into the air, tumbling over and over like a circus acrobat. She hit the roof with a silent thud and landed gracefully on a beam, hidden from prying eyes. With a muffled curse the warrior tore the blindfold from her eyes and the wax from her ears. The other warrior was still one the ground, probably wondering where his opponent had gone to.

For the attacker was a man, but not just any man. No, it was the former member of the Company of Light: Harden. He was a famous sword master and forger. It was with the guidance from a book made by the old warrior that assisted her in making her own blades, and it was his standard to which she measured herself. She stayed hidden behind the beam, and waited for him to leave. He was cutting into precious practise time.

Harden swung his sword around as he looked for his foe, but found that she wasn't there. It was defiantly a female, if the long braid was anything to go by, but women weren't allowed to learn how to fight on this planet, only the men. He shook his head. It was too late for this.

He looked around the room, seeing the same training area that he was in not 2 hours ago. There was no sight of the intruder, no sign of the lithe figure that had so easily parried his blows. She had parried every sword stroke, and anticipated every move, even with her eyes blindfolded and ears blocked up with candlewax. She had been a better fighter than the young men who he had trained that afternoon, and if she was that good blind and deaf, her abilities unhindered by sight or sound would be beyond imagining.

Harden looked around the room once more before calling out. "Young one, my name is Harden, and you are trespassing on the land of the Institute for the Silver Warriors, and you must leave." There was no movement in the room, no shadow to betray a silent attacker.

High up in the rafters, the girl with the black and silver hair sat, on guard, as Harden called for her. She wanted to laugh, at the idea that she was a trespasser. That was a joke!

She was the nameless ward of the Academy, the child who no student knew about, the child who had to hide in the shadows and not come out in the presence of the students. Only the most trusted people in the academy knew about her, and they all ignored her, pretending that she didn't exist. Even though Harden was only a temporary teacher, he was part of the company of light, and that would have granted him immediate access to the well-kept secrets in the academy, including her existence.

Beneath her, his eyes roving the room, the grey haired warrior searched for her, searched for the girl. But there was no sign of her, no movement to betray her position. With a glancing look towards Harden, the girl moved, following the rafters and shadows, flickering out a window and into the starless night, leaving her hero to search for a girl that wasn't there.

Harden began to systematically search the room, checking every corner and basket, leaving nothing unturned. In his search, he found some things that he probably shouldn't.

Inside a cupboard used to hold old rags, a door was hidden, its outline barely visible in the moonlight streaming in from the windows. Inside was a small room, with a single, small window in an annex, and cold concrete walls. It was obviously someone's home, with a mattress made out of rags under the window, and a chest open on the ground, filled with various weapons. But it was the walls that caught the eye first.

The walls were made of a cold, lifeless grey concrete, drawing out the heat. But covering them, were pictures. All sorts of pictures, pictures of trees and plants, swords and bows, people and animals. They were all carved into the concrete, no colours to decorate them, but eye catching nonetheless.

On the far wall, above the chest, were words, the only words of the wall.

_Amare est demolitus est amari corrumpi is my motto, the words of my life. I am no one, and loved by none. My companion is my only friend, the moon and wind and shadows my only reason for living – Luna Windrider. _

The words were carved deep into the concrete, the words shining with a silvery light, the Latin inscription sending shivers down Harden's spine. To love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed. The saying was an unusual one, but one that Harden knew all too well.

Up until a few weeks ago, that was Harden's own motto, the one he lived by before he was shaken from his self-imposed exile by the Winx Club, the new company of Light. To see them written by this mystery person, this Luna Windrider, it was like a blow to the head that he didn't see coming.

Harden turned to walk out, only to have his eye caught by the image beneath the inscription. It was of a silver phoenix, seeming to be made out of a silver and purple wind instead of flames, the very same phoenix he had seen on his first night on this planet. Harden let himself out of the room, out of the training area, on his way to the principal's quarters. Harden had some questions, and he wasn't going to stop unless they were answered.

When Harden's footsteps finally stopped echoing down the corridor, a skinny figure slid through the window in the hidden room, into the room with the pictures on the walls. It was the purple eyed girl, Harden's mystery opponent.

Luna sat herself down on her mattress, the moonlight making the silver streaks in her hair glow. She stared out the window, as if waiting for something. With a quiet cry a creature came gliding through the window, a creature made of purple and silver feathers, as light as the summer breeze and as deadly as the winter gale.

It was the phoenix, Luna's mystery companion, the only one the girl allowed herself to love. Luna, with help from her friend, unbound her hair from the confines of its braid, and it pooled around her feet, coming to its true length of three times her height. They lay down, Luna and her phoenix, by the name of Ventus, long silver and black hair creating a blanket that drove away the chills of the night.

And then they slept, not knowing of the commotion that went on a few floors above their heads, not knowing of the stories that were being told on that cold night, the fateful encounter more important that any would ever know.

**Hello All! I am so sorry about the long wait, but school has been busy and i havent had much time for writing. I will do some more ASAP, and the holidays are coming up, to expect an update somewhere in the middle of that period! Please R&R, coz reviews make me write faster!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	3. Chapter 3

Will circled her opponent, a tall, sweaty mass of muscle whose street name was The Hulk. He was an Undefeated, one who everybody betted on to win, because he had never lost. Will, or Red Flame as she was known as in the illegal fighting rings, was only one win away from becoming one of those people, not that she cared.

All she wanted was to have this fight done as soon as possible so that she and her father (aka Jailer) could leave and go back to the house. The Hulk aimed a stone crushing fist towards her head, but Will ducked it with ease, a long, skinny leg whipping out to catch the large man on his shoulder.

The kick made him take a few steps back, off balance, and Will went on for the kill, sending another swift kick to the back of The Hulks knee. Falling to the ground, the man used is misfortune to his advantage, grabbing at the slight girls leg and pulling her towards him. Will sent a bandage clad fist to the top of his spine, and with a howl of pain he released her, allowing her to regain the upper hand.

She aimed two sharp jabs at his kidneys, and then danced away from his flailing fists. The red head's retreat gave the big man enough time to stand, and take a few unsteady steps backwards as the nausea hit him hard, almost sending him to his knees once again.

Will regained her breath, not wanting to defeat this man, but knowing that she had too, to survive the fight as well as to survive her father. The Hulk stood back, eyes containing surprising intelligence gazing into her own. Will flinched involuntarily as he spoke.

"You don't want to beat me, do you?" The Hulk asked, watching as his small opponent flashed a quick look at her father, noting the petrified expression that flashed across her face before regaining its blank mask.

"You don't want to defeat me, yet you could do so with utter ease, not even working up a sweat." The mass of muscle in front of Will spoke again, saying out loud exactly what she was thinking and knew. Her father was talking with three other men, not paying any attention to his daughters fight.

She felt a stab of anger at that, her father not caring about her enough to even watch her fight for his money, not caring enough to watch his daughter get beaten and bruised because of him, because of her fear for the man who contributed to her birth.

Her opponent followed her gaze, understanding flooding his face as he watched the emotions flying through the young red head. "I can help you with your slight problem, and fix my own." Wills head whipped back towards the tall man, wondering if he meant the 'defeating him' one, or the 'father forcing her to fight one'.

Her question dies on her lips as she watched the man standing across from her pull a knife out of his jeans pocket, seeing the bloodstains that adorned the utilitarian object. She began to shake, visions of his slicing the blade across her slim neck, blood pouring from the wound, or of a quick stab towards her midsection, or chest, a single blow to end her days. The man smiled, his face filled with happiness, as his hand rose and the knife was buried up to the hilt.

**Ooo, cliffhanger! I love them dont you? (sees people running up to the house with fires and pitchforks) Hehe, well, I guess thats a no then? (People growl, house gets set on fire) Ahh! Dont kill me! Please read and review, and i will update again soon, with a longer chapter, if i survive the angry mob of cliffhaters! See ya! (Author runs from the house, with a laptop adn her secret chocolate stash)**

**Artemisia Selene**


	4. Chapter 4

Will watched in horror as the mammoth man in front of her crumpled, the knife sheathed in between his ribs. Blood welled around the blade, as The Hulk fell to the ground, his heart no longer beating.

Everyone in the room was silent as all watched the great man fall, but the room soon descended into madness, everyone scurrying over others in the great race to leave, to get as far away as possible from the dead man. Will ran over to the fallen man, but her father grabbed her arm, forcing her away.

She shook her head, Will's bright red hair a beacon in the darkness of the room. A black hoodie, her black hoodie, was thrown over her head. Her father dragged her into the street, making his way to the car, looking around for any bystanders. Will was thrown bodily in the backseat of the car, her head whacking against the glass windows as her father drove off like a mad man, heading out of the city.

They weren't going home; they were leaving, leaving another city, another place. The small red head had been through this many times, leaving a city or place as soon as she became too famous, or if someone dies in a fight. They would run from wherever they were at that time and find a new place, in a new city.

They had been in Fadden Hills for the longest, Will not gaining a reputation as fast there as she had in other cities. The closest place they could go now was Heatherfield, and secretly, Will was excited.

Once, when her father was drunk, he told her about how her mother came from Heatherfield and how he met her. He wasn't so drunk that he forgot what happened that night, and Will got a pretty big beating, but she had found out more about the mother who gave her away to the evil villain who currently ruled her life.

The story about how he met her was kinda sweet, the classic and romantic stumbling into each other, but it wasn't at a coffee shop, it was in a lab, and she had been covered in mud and he was covered in monkey unmentionables, but everything turned out alright.

_Until I came along, that is. Then my mother left me, my father hated me, and I became a monster. _Will looked out the window, out at the flashing lights of the city that had been her home for the last few months. The home that she had forced her mother to leave, just by being born.

Will's eyes slowly shut, her dreams becoming nightmares, as her father's words came back to her, twisted and tainted.

_Your_ _mother left as soon as she saw your fucking face. _Her father, hitting her, meaty fists slamming into her body again and again.

_If it wasn't for you, I would be happy, living with my loving husband. _A faceless, emotionless woman with dark hair, her mother, accusing her.

_You are a curse, a monster, a little worm that is worthless. _The metal studded belt flew out of the darkness, slashing across her thin back.

_If it wasn't for the money you bring in with the fights, I would end your suffering here and now. _Her father, standing over her bloodied form with a dripping knife in hand.

Will lay still in the car, as her father, her tormenter, forced her to leave yet another home.

**Hello everybody-y! (slight Grover moment) I am so sorry for the long wait, but my computer crashed and i had to wait for it to be fixed. I will try and update sooner! A little morbid, this chapter, but i guess that's what comes from reading depressing poetry. Anyway, i am really sorry, and i will try to make it up to you.**

**Artemisia Selene**


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up with a jerk as the car stopped. She had slept all during the drive from Fadden Hills to Heatherfield.

They had parked outside a dingy old apartment building, similar to all the other ones she had lived in. It seemed like no matter what city you went to, you would always find an old, falling apart at the seams set of apartments. And Will would always be stuck in one of the tiny cupboards with no light, a shiny new lock on the door.

The red heads door jerked open, Will falling out and sprawling over the wet ground. It had obviously been raining recently, and the wet, hard ground just aggravated her various wounds.

She was pulled roughly to her feet by her father, who hustled her inside quickly. His grip was hard, bruises in the shape of his fingers blooming like roses across her pale skin. The apartment had obviously been pre booked, Will being chucked into a cupboard as soon as possible.

Her father wasn't happy, and that did not bode well for the small red head.

* * *

The Oracle watched as Will was beaten by her father. Her lifeblood ran down her skin, dying it scarlet, like red petals on pure white snow.

Except the snow wasn't pure white. It was dark and dirty, the beauty underneath straining to get out from under the mask forced upon her. If there was something the Oracle could do for her, he would, but the experiences and pain she had gone through all her life shaped who she was now, and who she would be in time.

The only comfort was the knowledge that Will would be free one day soon, would be out from under the dark shadow that was her father. She only needed to survive until then.

* * *

Will shook as her father beat her, his belt cutting through her sensitive skin again and again, the metal buckle tearing away her skin in strips, her blood dripping down her arms and torso.

She was rolled in a ball on the floor, the carpet beneath her so dirty that no one would notice a few extra stains here and there. Her singlet top and shorts were torn, her father taking out his frustrations out on her weakened body.

He didn't want to leave Fadden Hills, they were making some good money there, but if someone dies, then you have to leave that night, otherwise there is a high chance of being found out, and then who knows what will happen to her.

Will's dad would probably kill her. She was the one crucial piece of evidence that could put him away in jail for life with no parole. The beatings stopped temporarily as he changed weapons and then he was at it again.

Will didn't fight the enveloping darkness, instead, surrendering to it, her father still hitting her unresponsive body.

* * *

The next day Will woke up and stretched, before going out into the kitchen. Her door wasn't locked, and the cupboards were now fully stocked.

Her father was passed out on the lounge, reeking of alcohol. You could bang a pair of cymbals near his ears and he wouldn't wake up. The short red head suddenly got an urge to see her new home, an urge to go out and meet new people.

With that in mind she shrugged on her jacket and jeans, her wounds safely bandaged, and Will left the apartment, wanting to forget what would happen when her father woke up.

**Yes, another update! I am on a roll! I know this was a very filler-ry chapter, but they will get better. She should meet the others in the next update. Thank you to all who reviewed, and pelase R&R for this one**


	6. Chapter 6

Will walked down the street in her scruffy clothing, looking around in wonder. This was her first time out in the city, and it was daytime. Whenever she went out in the other places Will stayed at, she only ever got to see the city in the dark.

A few people looked at Will in confusion, wondering about her scruffy clothes and her dirty face. Will went red in embarrassment, hurrying off towards a delicious scent coming from a restaurant. It was called the Silver Dragon, the large sign above the door said. It was one of those Chinese restaurants, and hopefully there were some scraps in the rubbish bins. Will had always liked a little Chinese, having gone Dumpster diving around a few Chinese shops in other cities.

Around the back of the shop, on top of a rubbish bin, was a few cartons of noodles and meat, and they weren't too cold. Will snatched them off the lid of the bin before collapsing against the alley wall. She shovelled the noodles into her mouth as fast as she could. The red heads last meal was a few days ago, and that was just a piece of stale bread and a few drops of water.

Will was eating as fast as she possibly could, and wasn't really concentrating on the taste, but it was some pretty good cooking. The small girl was too busy eating to notice her surroundings, but she defiantly did notice that light hand resting on her arm! Will jumped and looked at the hand, breathing a silent sigh of relief when she noticed that it was an old hand, thin and frail, but still with a lot of power behind the fragile façade, and not a large, strong hand covered in scars that inflicted so much pain upon her mutilated body.

She gingerly looked up, not wanting to meet the other persons eyes, but finding herself compelled through shear curiosity as to who it was that had placed a hand on the young girl. She met a pair of light coloured eyes twinkling out from a wrinkled face; a kind small gracing the face and making it glow. "Well, why is this beautiful child sitting in an alley way eating food coming from my restaurants rubbish bin?"

The small red head looked down for a moment, schooling her expression as to not let on that she was scared. But when she looked up, however, her eyes still contained enough pain, fear and distrust to break the kind woman's heart.

Yan Lin looked at the young red head with pity. She had been coming outside to put a bag of rubbish in the bin, when she heard someone walking down the alley way. Imagine her surprise when it was a young girl, skinny as and her clothes were on the verge of falling apart. There had been some food left on the bin, an order that someone was too full to finish, and the young girl was on it quicker than flies on honey. She had sat against the alley wall and was eating it so fast, the old lady was afraid that she was going to choke!

She had to talk to the girl, had to ask why she was eating food out of a Dumpster and not coming into the restaurant like any other person would. One look at her clothes answered that question. Her jacket was tatters and dirty, the hems ragged with stray threads hanging down. Her jeans were just as bad, looking like they hadn't been washed in months, and the hems were covered in muck, trailing the ground and covering her torn sneakers, which looked like they were being held together with duct tape, shoe laces and the mud covering them. She looked like a homeless person, someone who needs help, and a lot of it. Yan Lin held stood up and held out a hand for the young girl, silently urging her to trust in someone, even a little bit.

Will looked at the hand the woman was holding out, and slowly took it, feeling a sense of safety around her that the small red head had never felt before. She almost fell from the surprise of it, but caught herself before the nice lady could do anything about it. Will still kept a tight hold on the food however, even though it was mostly finished, because she was still hungry. The old lady smiled at her, gently tugging the food out of her grasp.

"Don't keep that old food, child. Yan Lin will get you some of the good stuff, yeah?" Yan Lin smiled at Will, before gently walking her over to a door in the alley. It must lead to the Silver Dragon. Will started to shake, was Yan Lin taking her to people that would beat her, or take her back to her father?

Will shook her head, mumbling "No, no, no, I c-c-c-can't g-go in there."

Yan Lin just shook her head and smiled at the girl. "It's okay, I own this place, and what Yan Lin says goes! No one will get angry at you when I'm there!"

Will smiled a little before remembering what she was and her circumstances, then pushing her mask back over her face and locking it tight. She nodded shyly to Yan Lin, who opened the door and walked inside. Will followed her, and gaped at what she saw. It was the biggest kitchen she had ever seen! The surfaces were all shining and pots, pans, bowls, cups and other cooking items littered the long benches and cooktops. Delicious smells were coming out of many of the pots, steam rising from warm noodles and meat dripping with sauce. A man was standing at one of the pots, stirring the delicious smelling food inside. The red head lifted her nose into the air, smelling the man's scent, a mixture of spice, sandalwood soap and something else. Something that hinted at things that nobody could verify, of glitter and power and _magic_.

The man caught sight of Yan Lin and smiled. "Ah, good, you're back inside. Listen, the Guar-" Yan Lin cleared her throat, cutting him off. He looked at her, confused, as she pushed Will forward into the light. The man's mouth dropped open as he stared at the young girl with red hair and threadbare clothes.

"Um, who is that?" He asked Yan Lin, pointing at Will rudely.

The old lady frowns at her son, causing a wave of red to come over his face. "Orokana, this young child here is my guest. You will not be rude to her." The man gaped at Yan Lin, before slowly nodding and turning back to his cooking.

Yan Lin nodded her head and reached a hand out to Will. "Now come on, Huǒyàn, we get you warmed up." She led the speechless red head out the kitchen door and into a hallway.

They were walking past another door when it opened and a young Chinese girl stuck her head out. "Grandma, we need you—who's that?" The young girl leapt out from behind the door, and rushed towards Will, causing the girl to lean back slightly. Thankfully the girl stopped before she touched Will, and now that she was out from behind the door, her eclectic outfit could be seen that much easier. She had long dark hair in two pigtails, with large aviation goggles on top of her head. Her light pink singlet and maroon short skirt were linked with pink string strung with multi-coloured beads.

Her short, skinny frame was almost swamped by the dull red jacket she was wearing, but she wasn't deathly pale and skinny like Will was. Her shoes defiantly made a statement. Half hidden by hot pink leg warmers that reached to just under her knee, the red, white and black runners had a classy, clean look to them, but still well-loved and used. She did have writing all over her hands, in black marker and rainbow felt pens. On her wrist was another set of pink string, with rainbow coloured beads, hanging loosely from her skinny wrist. Looking closely, she could see the word W.I.T.C.H in big, bold letters, each one a different colour. It went pink, blue, red, green and silver.

Will mentally shook her head and looked into the dark but bright eyes of the smiling girl. "Ooh, who are you?! Are you okay, because you don't look okay, you look like you need some food, and maybe a shower, and maybe even some new clothes! Ooh, I could design them! I love to design clothes and I think I now have a few ideas for you! Do you want to me to make you some clothes?!"

Will just looked at the girl, ever so slightly overwhelmed. "Wéifēng, stop harassing the girl." Will took a step back, away from the girl and her loud outburst. Suddenly, a honey brown haired, sea blue eyed girl came hurtling down the hallway and slammed into me, before spinning me around and using me as a human shield.

"Irma, what's the matter?" The dark haired girl yelled, and Will turned her head to catch a glimpse of a cheeky grin before whipping her head back around at the sound of a roar.

"Irma Lair, you are dead!" A furious blond was walking down the hallway, and she seemed to glow with a green light as she stalked down the hallway. It scared Will to no end, just like when her Father beat in the night after a lost fight in the ring. She clutched at her neck, at the old charm there. The girl kept coming, stalking down the hallway with all the fury of Mother Earth herself. Will took a step back, forgetting about the honey haired girl, Irma, standing behind her. Irma's squeal of pain as Will stood on her foot startled the red head, and that was the last straw.

Will's necklace rose into the air, a pink jewel pendant set into a silver frame that glowed with a pink light when Will needed comfort, and the small red head clasped her hands over it, a shield made of pure electricity and pink light surrounded her as she made her escape, leaving the dark haired girl with Irma, the blonde earth goddess standing stock still in the hallway.

Will's necklace helped her run, run faster and faster, going past a dark skinned girl who radiated heat, flames reflecting off of her round glasses. Her mother's charm, the only thing Will had to remind her of the woman, slowly began to fade, falling from the air and dropping the shield around the girl.

Will slowly stopped running, finding herself halfway down an alley near her home, all the way on the other side of the city, far away from water eyed girl, who radiated happiness, the dark haired girl who seemed to bounce in the air, the flame girl, who could burn her if she got too close, and the earth goddess, who seemed minutes away from calling up the vengeance of the trees to smit those who opposed her.

Now that Will had calmed down, she could see the resemblance between those girls and the girls in her dream, the girls who could call the elements, girls with necklaces just like hers, but smaller, hanging from around their necks in a variety of colours, orange, silver, blue, and green. The only real difference were their clothes, teal tops and purple skirts, or purple T-shirts and teal skirts that moved with the wind, green and blue stripy leggings and socks with dark purple shoes. A wise old voice had named them, called them the Guardians of the Veil, out they couldn't be here, the people from her dreams couldn't be part of real life. If they were, then…

Will shook her head to keep from continuing that thought, and began to walk, not really going anywhere. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the coming darkness, smashing her against the wall, and Will only moaned quietly before rushing, falling, into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Irma looked after the small red head, still seeing the Heart of Candraca rising from underneath a tattered jacket, the girl rushing off after seeing Cornelia storming down the hallway, glowing green.

"Irma, what the Oracle happened?" The blond goddess herself looked dumbstruck, after seeing the actual heart appear from a girl who had been skinnier that a birch twig.

Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, stepped away from the wall. "You have just seen your Leader, girls."

Taranee walked in and looked around, wide eyed, at them all. "Uh, guys? I just saw the Heart floating with a red head, who has just left the building?"

Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air, jumped up from where she was laying on the ground, and span to look at her grandmother. "Grandmother, was that really the Keeper?"

The dark haired girl leaped into the air at Yan Lin's nod and turned to the others. "Guys, we need to find her! Who knows what she knows, or doesn't know!"

The rest of the girls leapt into action, chasing the fading trail of the red head, not even knowing exactly how much was going to change.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but i wrote you a really long chapter to make up for it... So, Will has now kinda sorta met the other Guardians, and kinda sorta knows who they are, but not about who she is to them, and yes, she knows their powers and how they look in Guardian form. Why Hay Lin had W.I.T.C.H already written on her hand before she met Will will be explained in the next few chapters... hopefully. You are welcome to tell me about any mistakes or anything, or ideas for the story. See ya!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	7. Chapter 7

Will woke up suddenly, struggling away from the dark embrace of unconsciousness. He eyes were covered with a piece of rough fabric, her head hanging down below her body. A sharp shoulder was digging into the muscle of her concave stomach, her bony knees banging into a rough shoulder, covered with scales. Will froze then, concentrating on the shoulder her knee was hitting, confirming that yes, the person carrying her had scales.

Her memories coming back, of being ambushed in an alley by a strange snake man, the red head began to shake. It would be just like her father to send one of his freakish buddies to kidnap his unwanted daughter off the streets. The man/snake carrying her slowed, sounds becoming more muted, as if he had entered a large but quiet room.

"My Lord, heeere isssss the one you wanted." A snake like voice emerged from near Will, the sound curving into the air and floating like oil on water. Will instinctively shivered the voice too similar to her fathers for comfort. "

Good, Cedric. Uncover her eyes and place her before me." A royal voice replied, full of command and power, magic as dark as the moonless night and as deep as the deepest sea trench moved towards the red head. It beat at her, trying to make her submit with pure, brute strength, attempting to overcome her defences.

Will felt herself moving, sliding forward before being dropped to the ground, her defenceless head banging hard on the unforgiving stone. The blindfold was removed, and the bright light blinded her for a moment. Blinking the white spots from her eyes, Will was frozen as a blue eyed gaze met hers. A blonde haired man, wearing expensive, loose flowing robes reminiscent of an olden day king sat upon a stone throne, a silver circlet resting on his forehead. Will knew without a doubt that this was the man who Cedric called, 'His Lord', and that her father had nothing to do with this.

That thought gave her strength, and she managed to stand up. The only person who she cowered before was her father, not this rich upstart who thought her could kidnap her off a street! Will crossed her arms with difficulty, with one of them being broken, and glared defiantly at the man in front of her.

"Who the hell are you and why did you get your goon to kidnap me off the street!?" The snake man, Cedric, whacked her across the head and halfway down the room with the end of his tail, slamming into a faceted stone wall with the entire length of her back, feeling the bruises form even as she fell a few metres to the ground.

She silently groaned, hearing footsteps walk over and crouch beside her curled form, a hard, longer fingered hand digging into her chin before lifting it, and the rest of her body, up to meet the eyes of the blonde haired man who had been sitting on the stone throne. His thin lips curled upwards into a smirk as she saw her beaten bruises and scars, his powerful voice speaking low, but not concealing his power. "My name, is Prince Phobos, of Meridian, another planet separated from your beloved earth, Guardian. Now, give me the Heart of Candraca!"

Will shook her head, slowing going red then blue from lack of air. She was dropped again, before being chucked in another direction, Phobos yelling again and again about some sort of heart. The red head was thrown around, into walls, floors, ceilings and even Cedric once or twice, but she didn't make a sound.

She didn't scream when still healing gashes were torn open, when the scabs covering her whip wounds cracked and bled, and when her broken arm moved and shifted, her two dislocated shoulders grinding against thin, fragile bones. Phobos couldn't get a peep out of her, no mention of the heart or even a scream of pain. Will just the beating solidly, her face as hard as stone, her jaw clenched and tight, keeping a tight leash on the screams, whimpers and yells that were fighting to escape.

Phobos eventually got tired with her, bored with her silence, yet becoming more and more desperate to find that heart, so he handed her over to Cedric, to take down to the torturers in the castle dungeons. As she was being lifted, Will looked up at the man who had just thrown her around for the last hour.

She opened her mouth, and spoke. "What m-makes you t-t-think t-that I ha-a-ave this h-h-heart thing, a-a-anyway?" Will stuttered through her question, wondering why she had just been subjected to that. Things are always easier to understand if you know why they are happening to you.

Phobos looked at her in surprise, then smugness, like he was about to start dancing around saying 'I know something you don't I know something you don't.' "The Heart has a certain magical signature, one that is impossible to fake, and you are absolutely covered in it. If anyone knows where that thrice-forsaken heart is, it would be you, Guardian." Will shuddered silently as the dark magic of Phobos smashed against her like waves crashing against a harbour, and was glad when Cedric was given permission to leave, and the magic stopped.

* * *

Cornelia placed a palm against the ground and concentrated, trying to find the residues of the Hearts magic, but it was fading fast. She sighed before standing up, and turning to Taranee, her partner for this side of the city. "I can't find her, the magic is fading too fast."

Taranee nodded absently as she contacted Irma and Hay Lin though their mind link, telling them Cornelia's absence of news. _Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia couldn't find anything; the magic had faded too much. _Irma's response came quickly, but surprisingly without any of her constant wit. _Taranee, come to the alley way five blocks from the restaurant. You need to see something. _

Taranee closed off the link and turned to the blonde earth goddess to tell her Irma's message. "We need to go to the alley a few blocks away from the restaurant, apparently the others have found something."

The two girls started to walk, and Cornelia flashed a look at the dark haired girl walking beside her. "She didn't tell you what they found, did they?" Taranee sent her a look, and Cornelia huffed, once again angry at Irma for another random reason.

* * *

Will lay still, her new and old wounds smarting as she shifted, trying to stand up, before the strange creature reached her with his white hot metal stick. Many burns had already been administered to the girls fragile body, and he was about to give her some more, when he was stopped by Lord Cedric. "Stop, the Prince needs this girl alive, not dead. Throw her into the oubliette with the rebel leader."

Will didn't react when armour covered hands pulled her up and dragged her toward a metal cage, but just slumped and took the abuse, waiting for a small amount of time to lick her wounds and set her arm. The cage was swung over a dark void, before being lowered down, down into the depths of the pit. Inside the pit, she could see a shock of brown hair, a boy around her age looking up in confusion and defiance.

The cage stopped, a few metres from the ground, and Will fell, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact of her light body hitting the dirty ground. Yet, her body didn't hit the ground, but a pair of long, muscular arms, covered in a brown coat, wrapped around her shoulders and under her knees, her head colliding with a muscular chest and laying there. Her numerous wounds were pressed on and squeezed, and she could help but wriggle, falling out of the boys arms and landing, on her feet, up against the wall, hunched over in silent pain.

The boy, his emerald green eyes now visible, was leaning against the opposite wall, winded. She ignored him for the time being, and concentrated on her injuries. She had two dislocated shoulders, a broken upper arm, whip wounds, cuts, bruises, open old wounds and new ones, and probably a concussion of some sort. The boy walked towards her, wearing a long brown coat and brown boots.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" His vice was gentle, but there was an underlying threat that if you didn't tell him the truth, he may throttle you.

"My name is Will." Short, quiet, and totally uninterested. The red head took off her jacket, electing a gasp from the green eyed kid in front of her as he took in her injuries. She ignored him, tearing her black jacket into strips which she placed on her knee as she sat down. A hand on the lower side of the break, she clenched her teeth and snapped the bone back into place, a quiet groan of pain escaping her lips before quickly binding the break.

The boy watched, speechless as she popped her shoulders back into place and bound her most serious wounds, tearing her pant legs up to her knees for bandages. He shook himself out f it as she bound her wrists, chaffed and cut deep from manacles.

"Do you want some help?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing what to do with this red head girl in front of him, covered in blood and wounds from Phobos' best torturers, wrapping those same wounds without sound, except for the occasional whimper or groan as she pulled her broken arm. Will glared at him, "The help could have been used before when I set my arm."

That made the boy angry, his brow wrinkling and a green fire lit in his eyes. "If you wanted the help, you could have asked."

Will snorted, but stayed silent as she finished with her injuries. She looked up. "Why would I ask you, Boy?"

With that, Will stood up carefully, stretching out her long limbs while the boy spluttered. "What do you mean, 'why would you ask me'? And my names Caleb, not Boy!"

Will looked up, and Caleb could have sworn her eyes flashed a bright pinkish purple before returning to cinnamon brown. "Well, Caleb, try not to touch my arm."

"Wait, what?" Caleb looked at the girl in confusion, but it dissolved into shock as he leapt forward and caught Will yet again, as she passed out from blood loss. She was extremely light, and as he was asked, Caleb didn't touch her broken arm. He sighed and sat down, placing the unconscious girl on his lap as he waited for her to wake up.

**Hello everybody! Here is a new chapter, and a bit of Will and Caleb! Yes, this is a WillxCaleb fic, but there might be a little bit of unrequited love from Phobos, but I'm not too short about that yet. Anyway, at 7pm on the 21st of August, next Wednesday for me, I will stop eating, and not eat until 11am on the 23rd of August, the Friday. I am doing the 40 hour Famine, to raise money for people in third world countries who don't have enough to eat. So please, donate money to the 40 hour Famine, or to any charity, and help make a difference to somebody elses life. **

**See ya!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	8. Please Read!

Hey Everyone!

This is just an Authors Note, but please read it

I am discontinuing this story, but not entirely.

I am rewriting it, because i believe that this story has gone out of control and out of hand, because it has no planning

On Midnight, New Years Eve, right on the moment, or close to, when we go into 2014, i will be posting the 1st chapter of each of my stories.

they will be better written, have a clearer plot, and hopefully be better overall

I know that many of you hate me for this, but I just can't keep goiing with this story the way it is.

I sincerely apologize, and you can be sure to see me posting my stories at midnight, 31st of December

Artemisia Selene AKA Asterix


End file.
